Magical Miracle Mai
by luffyluffy
Summary: Mai becomes a Magical girl and Yuuichi snarks a lot.


Magical Miracle Mai.

Yuuichi, Mai, and Sayuri were sitting in their usual lunchtime spot, eating and chatting like usual.  
Then, Yuuichi paused, and looked up, adressing Mai. "I know a way to get your popularity up! Lets make a PR video where you're a magical girl and Sayuri-san is your sidekick."

Sayuri responded with her trademark "Ahaha~ I think Yuuichi-san would make the better sidekick"

Yuuichi laughed at this suggestion "Hahaha, aren't male sidekicks some magic animal like a ferret or something"  
He took a bite out of his lunch.  
"There's no...way I...could be...that"  
He was struck with a sudden dizziness, his vision blurred and he quickly went out cold.

When he came too, he saw Mai brandishing her sword at a large black shadow, shaped like a cat, on closer inspection, the shadow has Sayuri.  
Jumping to his feet, he asked the obvious.

"Is it THEM!"

Mai gave a quick glace back at him, then charged at the shadow, it easily dodged her sword and disappeared moments after.

"MAI!"

"...It's not them"

"Huh, then what was it?"

"...I don't know"

"Well point is it has Sayuri right? So we need to beat it, qui-"

"You won't be able to beat that as you are"

Before finishing his sentence we was interrupted by a familiar voice coming from above.  
It was a young girl, she looked about 13 ye-

"UGUU, I'M SEVENTEEN"

...About 17 years old, she was wearing a strange brown strapless dress ending just above her knees with a fish pattern, and holding a wand, with a brown fish on the end. Small angel wings could be seen on her back, amazingly, she was flying.

"...Ayu?" Yuuichi asked, looking at her.

"That's right, I'm the Taiyaki fairy Ayu!"

"This is a big joke right? Mai, you and Sayuri are in on this too yeah?"

Mai blankly stared at him and said 4 words "It's not a joke"

It's not like Mai to answer like that, it was all Yuuichi needed to know things were serious.

"Hey, don't ignore me" Ayu said, still flying above the two "If I don't give her Magical Girl Powers she'll never be able to defeat the Cat Miester and save your friend"

"Hey Ayu" Yuuichi asked

"What?~" she replied innocently

"I can see your panties from here"

"UGUU!" Grabbing her skirt she shot down to the ground, her face reddening rapidly.

"A-anyway" She said flustered, then pointed to Mai "I'm going to give her magical girl powers now"

Knowing if he didn't there would be no objection, he asked Mai "You ok with that Mai?"

She look at him and nodded.

"Ok then, lets go" Ayu shouted, raising her staff "PIRAKUKU PIRAKUKU GYO GYO GYO GYO GYO, I LOVE TAIYAAAAAKI"

"Alright its done, when every you want to transform into your magical girl form you just got to say that"

"As for your sidekick..." She looked at Yuuichi, who was bending over, with his hands on his stomach.

"Snrk...Sn...Snk"

"Huh? Whats Wrong"

"HAHAHAHAHA" He burst out laughing.

"UGUU, DON'T LAUGH" she shouted, as her face return to red.

"ANYWAY, your her Sidekick, go that way, help her beat the Cat Miester, I'm going now" She said, flying off in a huff.

As she flew off, Yuuichi walked over to Mai while watching her, then called out.

"HEY, AYU"

"Whaaat?~" She looked back and shouted back

"I can see your Panties from here"

"UGUU" she cried out, dropping her staff as she grabbed her skirt, Yuuichi then truned to Mai.

"Well then, lets get going" he said, she replied with a nod.

After they had been walking for a while Yuuichi spoke out "Come to think of it, if I'm your sidekick, shouldn't I be an Animal? But I'm completely uncha-"  
He stopped mid sentence "Oh, OH I see what your trying to say, Gods or Demons or whatever made the world like this"

"I guess they know your nature"

A voice called out, Yuuichi looked to see two familiar figures, Kaori and Kitagawa.

"That's right, and your going DOWN"

Kitagawa went straight to the point and dashed at Mai, who reacted by simply hitting him on the head with the hilt of her sword, knocking him out cold.

"THAT'S NOT VERY MAGICAL GIRL LIKE" Yuuichi called out

"...Sorry"

"HMPH, He was weak anyway, you won't be able to beat me so easily" Kaori said, before being enveloped in light. When it faded, she had large and spiked Gloves and Boots on.

"Come on then 'Magical Girl', transform"

Mai responded by twirling her sword around several times and, without changing her tone "Pirakuku Pirakuku Gyo Gyo Gyo Gyo Gyo, I love Taiyaki"

"AT LEAST PUT SO ENTHUSIAM INTO IT" Yuuichi called out again "And did you say it wrong? Nothing happned"

"I did"

"But nothing happned! You didn't transform"

"I have"

Contrary to her words, she looked no different than ever, Yuuichi realized the reason quickly enough.

"Mai...don't magical girls like, change there outfits or hair or something when they transform, and in general, you know, TRASFORM!"

After staring blankly for a moment, Mai's hair ribbon turned to light and left her hair, dropping her ponytail, it then tied her hair into twin tails and formed back into two ribbons to hold them up.

"...Oh whatever, that'll do, now go fight Kaori would you?"

Before he knew it, a load sound entered his ears, the sound of metal clashing, Mai had, without him even seeing her move, ran over and attacked Kaori, who had blocked the sword strike with her 'gloves'

The battle simply consisted of Mai and Kaori trading blows with Sword and Fist, nither could get a good strike in for a while. Then...

*Slash* from shoulder to hip, Mai eventually got a large strike in, it was over, Kaori fell too her knees.

"C-curses, but don't get smug, I'm the weakest of the Cat Miester's minions"

She then coughed up blood and died.

"So cliché, well whatever, we moving on Mai?"

"...Mmm"

They set off walking again, it wasn't long before the next opponent showed herself.

"Amano this time huh?" Yuuichi mumbled.

Saying nothing, she merely pulled out a spear.

"Oh come on, be creative would you"

Much like the battle before, it was a mere clash of skills and weapons, the ending however, was different.

Then had both stabbed each other clean through the stomach, after a brief stare down Amano fell, she had lost.

Mai however stood there, with the spear sticking out of her, Yuuichi dashed over.

"MAI, ARE YOU ALRIGHT! Wait, dumb question"

"...I'm fi-"

"NO YOU'RE NOT" He interrupted "YOU HAVE A SPEAR STICKING OUT OF YOU!"

"It's fine" she said, pulling the spear out in one yank, then with her ever similar tone "Magical Miracle Healing" she said swinging her sword around.

The wound healed instantly

"Ok, ok, I give up, lets just beat the Cat Miester and hope it gets us out of here.

The next walk went on for quite a while, Yuuichi struck up a conversation.

"Hey Mai, any idea's how all of this happened"

"None"

"Alright. Man it's boring, I sure hope we get there so-" he stopped once he saw a figure standing in front, her hands on her hips, with a mischievous grin on her face.

"You'll be getting NOWHERE unless you can go through me" the girl said.

Mai readied her sword but Yuuichi stopped her.

"I think I'll be enough for this one" He said, walking towards the girl, he reached his hand out and put it on her orange head"

"Ah, whatdaya think your doing!" The girl asked, throwing a punch that failed to reach its longer armed target.

"Why, I'm stopping you from hitting me, its my ULTIMATE DEFENSESIVE TECHNEQUIE" He said, still holding his arm out as she flailed hers around.

"Auuuuuuuuuu~" The girl cried out.

Then she grabbed his arm and bit him.

"Agggh, Makoto you little-" he yelled in pain before smacking her in the head.

"Auu~ How could you hit a girl like me?" she asked, rubbing her head.

"BECAUSE it's you" he retaliated.

At her tempers peek, she tackled him, after a quick scrap he quickly overpowered her and got her in a hold.

"Man, you're still so weak even here, don't you have any magical powers or weapons like everyone else" He asked.

"I can make Miracles happen you know!" she claimed

"...so you could make a bunch of Meat Buns appear out of thin air?"

"Of course I can, watch"

Sure enough, piles of Meat Buns appeared, Yuuichi reached over a grabbed one.

"HEY, Don't eat my Meat Buns!" Makoto called out, unable to reach any herself.

"Sure, if you let us just pass"

"Auu~ FINE, you can pass, just let me go"

Upon her release she scurried over to the Mean Buns and glared at Yuuichi.

"Lets go, Mai"

With a 3rd opponent down, the two continued walking.

"Come to think of it" He started talking "Where is this? I don't think I've even questioned that"

"...It's the town"

"Hmm, guess there's still a lot of it need to see, I don't recognize anywhere"

Mai suddenly moved.

*Smack*

"Wha- Oh, it's Kitagawa, I thought it was a threat or something" Yuuichi turned round to see him fall to the ground unconscious, he had been beaten the same way as before.

"So you've beaten everyone else have you?" As per usual, a voice came from behind.

"Ah, so it's Shiori next?" Yuuichi said turning round

"Not just any Shiori, the most powerful of all the Cat Miester's minions" A voice from beside him said.

"AHHH, it's the panties fairy, when did you get here"

"UGUU, It's TAIYAKI fairy" the girl, evidently Ayu, replied.

"You know I think I'd rather be the panties fairy than Taiyaki fairy personally"

"Uguu~ Don't put thoughts like that into my head"

"Oh come on, I could be like 'MIRACLE PANTIES SHOOTER' and shoot panties at people"

Whatever her rebuttal was, it was cut off by a large beam of Ice flying between them, evidently, Mai had already started fighting Shiori a while ago.

"She shoots ICE? It's like the author didn't even try"

"Never mind that, look, Mai-san is having trouble"

Mai's legs were frozen, she couldn't move.

"I have to help her" Ayu said, pointing her staff at Shiori "MIRACLE...TAIYAKI...SHOOOOOTER"

With her chant, several Taiyaki were shot from her staff, and hit Shiori head on.

They failed to do anything more than dirty her outfit.

"Ahh, they failed!"

"OF COURSE THEY DID"

Of course, this was no longer time for jokes, Shiori was going in for the kill. Then suddenly, red.

She coughed up blood, another cough and more came.

"Crap...I used...too much power"

"No way, is this the fabled and deadly incurable disease, KeyAIDS!" Ayu asked out loud

"THAT'S TOO CLICHE...Well whatever, MAI, FINISH HER NOW"

After a quick nod, Mai shattered the ice with her sword and stabbed Shiori, she had won.

"Ha, you were...lucky, but...the Miester...you'll never..." before finishing she fell.

The final battle dawned near, the two, now three, arrived at the Cat Miesters lair.

"You know" Yuuichi began to speak "If I hadn't figured out who it was long ago, I'd probably be surprised at this"

The building they stood in front off was none other than the place Yuuichi currently called home.

"YOU KNOW WHO THE CAT MIESTER IS?" Ayu questioned.

"It's Nayuki, my cousin"

"YOU'RE RELEATED TO THE CAT MIESTER?" She asked shocked.

"Sure I guess, hey Mai, you ready?"

She was, of course, the three entered the house and made there way to Nayuki's room, opening the door, they saw the back of a large chair, with blue cat ears poking over the top.

"So, *achoo* you've come" the person in the chair spoke.

"Sure have, Nayuki"

"Ehhhh" The chair swiveled round, Nayuki was there with her cat pajamas, Piro was on her lap being stroked, and she had a pair of cat ears sticking out of her hair.

"How did you *achoo* know it was meeee~" she moaned.

"Common Sense" Yuuichi said, walking towards her.

"Ah you meanie" she said, then sneezed.

Once he reached her, he grabbed the fur ball on her lap and picked him up.

"AH, PIROOOO"

"I know the whole, swivel chair and stroking cat looks is famed for is evil and whatnot, but you've got an allergy to watch out for"

"Give Piro baaaaaaack~"

"No"

"Fine, I'll TAKE HIM BACK" after saying that, her nails became like cat claws and she took a swipe, Mai appeared and blocked it with her sword.

"Get back, Yuuichi"

He took her up on that offer instantly

So like half of every other fight in this thing, they were just clashing blade and claw with no clear victor, until Yuuichi got bored, walked up behind Nayuki and tapped her on the shoulder, then stuck Piro in her face. She imminently went into a daze over the cuteness that allowed Mai to use her ultimate attack.

"Miracle Mai Slash" she half heartedly said.

"I KEEP TELLING YOU TO BE MORE ENTHUSIASTIC"

Ignoring his comment, Mai proceeded to slash Nayuki, who then exploded.

It was over, they had won, and there prize was now standing in front of them.

"Sayuri-san! Yuuichi breathed a sigh of relief.

Sayuri looked at them and smiled "Sorry, but your princess is in another castle"

"...Eh?" Yuuichi wondered if he heard right, then everything suddenly went black.

Next thing Yuuichi knew, he was staring at a familiar roof. "A...dream? huh?" He muttered, looking at the time, it was just a bit after school.

"How long have I been asleep?" He wondered out loud, then realized he was wearing his uniform.

"Did I...fall unconscious?" He asked himself, staggering into the hallway, he ran into Akiko.

"Ah, you're up" She said.

"Akiko-san, what happened"

"You fell unconscious while eating lunch at school, a few friends brought you back here"

"I did huh?" Yuuichi was then hit with a sudden realization, he wanted to try bringing his own lunch in for once, so Akiko had offered to make one.

"She must have...The Jam!" he mumbled

"Hmm?" Akiko looked at him, she hadn't caught what he said.

"Ah I remember now, you made lunch, it must have gone to waste sorry"

"Oh no no, one of your friends hadn't eaten, so I offered to let her eat it, Mai-san, I believe"

By now Yuuichi had heard enough, turns out that stuff is more than just a strange taste, he figured.

After convincing Akiko he was fine, he went through the rest of the day as usual, although Nayuki was doting on him a bit.

Then, the next day, he started to walk to school as usual, Nayuki had already gone to Practice. On the way, he saw a familiar head, although something was a little different.

"Yo, Mai" he called out, catching up to her.

"...Yuuichi"

"Had any strange dreams lately?" He asked

"...none"

He doubted she's tell him even if she did anyway.

"Hey Mai" he spoke again.

"It doesn't suit you, you should go back to the ponytail"

He was of course, referring to the oddity in her hair, it was still tied in the twin tails from the 'dream'.

A quick blush ran across her face, not many people would even notice it.

"I see" she said simply.


End file.
